Fade to Black
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander has insulted Spike one too many times. Now he has to pay the price.


Title: Fade to Black

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander has insulted Spike one too many times. Now he has to pay the price.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4ish. Characters death, give or take.

Prompt #364 from Tamingthemuse- Dystopia

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note: Hopefully I understood the definition correctly!

"You are such a waste of space, Spike!" Xander yelled as he yanked his comic book from Spike's hand.

"Oi! I was reading that!" Spike yelled back and made a grab for it but Xander pushed him away.

Xander turned and put the comic back in its rightful place. "I don't want your cold dead hands on my stuff!"

Spike glared. "Well I don't have any of my own stuff now, do I?"

"And you think I would care why? It's not my fault Harmony burned all your crap," Xander shot back.

"It wasn't my fault either! The bint is bloody deranged." Spike lunged at Xander's comic book collection. The cable was out and there was nothing else for Spike do to.

Xander caught him by the shoulders and shoved him back hard making him topple over the coffee table onto his ass. "Touch my comic book collection one more time and I'll dust you myself!"

Spike's jaw tensed as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Fuck you, Harris. You think you're so much better than me? That I'm a waste of space? Well, let me tell you something. You're the waste of space. You get yourself into trouble and then you expect the slayer or the watcher or the witch to get you out of it. The day you die the world will cheer and I'll be there when it happens." He stormed out slamming the door behind him.

With a sigh Xander turned away from the door. "I'm sorry, Spike. I'm really sorry." He looked back at where Spike had been and whispered, "I love you."

Three months later:

Xander was being chased by a half a dozen vampires. He had told Buffy he would be fine walking home alone, it was only six blocks. Too bad six blocks away turned into twelve because the vampires block his way. He was now in a cemetery, away from anyone that could help him. He was grabbed around the waist and tossed against a gravestone. The wind was knocked out of him and there would not doubt be a bruise tomorrow… if he survived.

A cold hand was wrapped around his throat causing him to struggle for air. White fangs descended towards him but before they sunk into his flesh the vampire was gone and Xander was back on the ground. He gasped for breathe, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. Thank God for Buffy, she always did have perfect timing.

The fight ended quickly and Xander heard footsteps coming towards him. "Thanks for the save, Buff."

"I think you're mistaking on being saved, Xander."

Xander's head flew up his mouth dropped open. Spike. Spike saved him. The Spike who had suddenly disappeared three months ago. "Spike? Where the hell have you been?" He went to stand but Spike's boot connected with his chest sending him back onto his ass, knocking the wind out of him once again.

"I went and got the chip removed. Was quite easy too. Spent the last three months getting my strength back. After all I couldn't be weak when I came back for you, could I?" Spike grabbed Xander by his hair and hulled him up. "I told you one day you'd die and I'd be there to see it."

"Spike, no! You don't understand." Xander's heart raced as he tried to struggle away from Spike. "Just listen to me…"

Spike's façade changed and he roared, "I'm tired of listening to you!" He pulled his fist back and that was the last thing Xander saw before darkness took over.

When Xander woke up when water was tossed into his face. He was chained and dangling from what looked like a crypt. He had a dirty rag in his mouth not allowing him to scream for help. His eyes went wide as he saw Spike standing in front of him and he remembered what had happened.

"I was thinking of cutting out your tongue but I think maybe I'll save that for later," Spike said and tilted his head looking Xander over. "You should feel special, you know. You got bumped to the top of my list, passed the slayer."

Xander shook his head and tried to talk but his words were unrecognizable. He stopped talking, stopped breathing when he saw a leather whip in Spike's hand.

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go," Spike continued. "My plan had been after I got the chip out to turn you. After all Angel gave you to me, didn't he? But I can't have a childe that hates me this much. The hate would grow when you're turned and I'd end up having to kill you anyway. It would really just be a waste of my time. This way though, it gives me a little satisfaction. Therapeutic you could call it."

The whip came down hard and fast. It sliced through Xander's shirt and skin, blood instantly oozed down his chest. Another strike and another one hit more blood seeped through Xander's shirt. Xander's head was thrown back as he screamed through his gag.

Spike came closer and ripped the remaining cloth off and dropped it to the ground. "I always wondered what your blood would taste like. Fantasized about it more than once. Of course I thought it would never happen after the Initiative got a hold of me." He moves his head closer and lapped up the blood that dripped down Xander's chest.

Xander struggled to move away. If this had been months ago he'd welcome it, but not now. Not when he knew he was going to die.

After licking up every drop of blood Spike straightened up. "Just how I imagined," he purred.

Xander had forgotten about the whip until Spike had it wrapped around his throat, pulling tight but not using his full strength. His eyes widened, Xander gasped around his gag and his feet scraped against the cement floor.

Only when Xander was about to lose consciousness did Spike release him, dropping the whip to the ground. Spike watched in gratification as Xander gasped for air through his nose, his chest heaving.

"You don't think I'm going to let you off that bloody easy, do you?" Spike asked with a smirk. He went over to his chair and flopped down. Fumbling with his duster Spike pulled out an open pack of cigarettes. He lit it up and blew smoke towards Xander. "We've only begun."

Spike looked over his masterpiece. This kind of torture had been more Angelus thing but Xander needed to be punished. He dropped the bloody knife from his hands and tilted his head. Cuts covered Xander's chest, thighs and back, while there were more whip marks on his back. If Xander were going to survive fifty percent of his body would be scarred. There were also burn marks from his cigarettes over his throat and down his arms.

"Angelus would be proud," Spike stated.

Xander head hung down, no energy to lift it. Tears streamed down his face. He deserved this; he'd treated Spike like crap only to cover up his true feelings afraid of Spike's reaction. Now he was going to die by the hands of the person he loved. This was his own personal hell.

"Well I suppose I should finish up. I don't want to waste any more of your blood. Need all the energy after all to kill your little friends." Xander's heart was slowing down and Spike knew he didn't have long. He removed the gag from Xander's mouth. "Any last words?"

Before falling unconscious from blood loss Xander was able to whisper, "I love you."

Spike stared in horror. Those weren't words said to be saved. Xander was smart enough to know there wasn't enough time to get to the hospital. He grabbed Xander's chin bringing his head up. "What was that?" He shook Xander trying to wake him up even though he knew it wouldn't work. "What did you say? Xander!"

There was no way Spike could let Xander go without knowing. With no other choice Spike ripped open his wrist and pushed it against Xander's mouth. Somehow Xander drank with his last breathe.

Spike released the chains from Xander's wrists and caught him before he hit the ground. "I'm not letting you go just yet," Spike said. He made his way to the door. There was not a doubt in his mind that Buffy would start nosing around the cemeteries looking for her friend so they needed to get out of town. Just maybe things would work out for Spike just this once.

The End


End file.
